There is a certain type of image forming apparatus like a MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) that not only supports job execution functions to execute document-processing jobs (hereinafter, referred to as jobs) as basic functions, which include print functions, copy functions, scan functions, fax functions and others, but also supports server functions including Web server functions and/or file server functions. Such type of image forming apparatus is now coming on the market.
A consideration is given to such an image forming apparatus providing server functions, configured to execute both processing relating to the job execution functions and processing relating to the server functions on one and same processing unit. When access to use the server functions (referred to as server access or server connections) from client terminals is centralized on one image forming apparatus that is performing job execution, it increases a processing load of the server functions and can result in the following deterioration about the job execution which is processed together with the processing relating to the server function in parallel. That is, the increase of the processing load can degrade performance of the job execution. Further, the increase of the processing load can affect real-time processing relating to the job execution, including real-time control of mechanical parts of the image forming apparatus and real-time image processing, which can cause deterioration of reliability of the job execution. Therefore, there is a need in the image forming apparatus to control or reduce, during job execution, a processing load of the server function so that sufficient performance and reliability of the job execution can be secured.